Long time no see
by Lastoftheamericandreamers
Summary: Logan's sister is reunited with her brother and friends. Short and to the point
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Logan sighed to himself as he looked at a picture of him and his younger sister (by two years) Layla. He regretted not being able to bring her to the Palm Woods, as did the rest of the guys and even Katie. Ah, his sister, she was easily Logan's favorite person in the whole world. One smile when he was having a bad day, and he immediately forgot why he was upset in the first place. The picture was taken a few months before him and the guys left for Hollywood.

'You thinking bout her?' Carlos was standing in the doorway. 'Yeah, just reminiscing ya know' Carlos nodded his head. 'Yeah I- uh I mean we all really miss her' Logan smiled, aside from him, Carlos was the closest to Layla out out of the guys. She had always been one of them.

'GUYS! Gustavo wants us in the studio like NOW!' 'WERE COMING!' they both shouted at the same time. Carlos allowed Logan to exit the room first, glancing over his shoulder for a brief moment to study the picture on Logan's bedside table. Long jet black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, Layla astoundingly resembled Logan who had their arms slung over each others shoulders.

'CARLOS COME ON!' he dashed out of the room. Rule number 1- NEVER keep Gustavo Roque waiting.

_Flight for California now boarding.._ That was her flight. She made her way onto the little ladder step thingy and settled into her seat as her stomach bubbled with nervousness. She couldn't wait to see her brother and the rest of the guys. When her mom surprised her with airline tickets she couldn't have been more happier. She plugged in her earphones and fell asleep listening to Bob Dylan.

Jet lag was something Layla did not want to experience too often, but nevertheless it was all worth it if it meant being reunited with her brother and her friends again. She already talked to ms Knight after she got off the plane and was given the directions to Rouqe studios where the boys would be. She aside from her mom, was the only one who knew about her surprise visit.

She pushed open the door and watched the boys sing inside the recording booth. The big guy ( probably Gustavo) she thought, and the young lady next to him, were completely oblivious of her existence until the song ended and she started clapping. The boys looked up-rather shocked- 'LAYLA!' They all shouted and were pushing and shoving each other to get out the tiny door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the last note of the song ended, clapping was heard outside the studio. It took one glance from them all to realize who it was. 'LAYLA!' they yelled and in a split second they were all racing for the door, pushing and shoving wanting to be the first one out. Kendall stuck his foot out tripping James who was right behind him followed by Kendall crashing to the ground when James pulled on his leg. Logan and Carlos were both in front of the door shoving each other until it opened and Carlos practically Flew out. He tackled Layla with a bear hug so powerful it knocked them both to the ground. 'CARLITOS!' She started to laugh as the rest of the guys made a guy heap on top of them.

When they were all sortve settled down they helped Layla to her feet and took their time to give them their individual hugs. Logan was first ( this time) and pulled his sister in for a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'Good to see ya baby sis' she beamed at him. 'I missed ya big bro'.

'AHEM!' Kendall was taping his foot on the ground and had his arms crossed in a playful manner. 'Aw how could I forget you Kendall' he opened his arms wide and gave Layla a bear hug and lifted her off the ground before passing her to James who gave her a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek. ' Could I possibly get an extra hug' asked Carlos ( how he managed to get his helmet on without anyone noticing was beyond everyone). ' Of course you can Carlos, come 'ere'

'Well this is all so very touching, but would someone please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHO IS SHE!" Logan pulled Layla away from Carlos and slung his arm over her shoulders. 'Gustavo, Kelly, I'd like to introduce my little sister, Layla'. She gave a shy wave. Kelly and Gustavo both took their time to analyze the two, making comparisons. It was remarkable how much they looked like each other. 'I should have known what with the resemblance and all' said Kelly who gave Layla a firm handshake.

She stepped aside so Gustavo could have his turn. 'I don't know whether to curtsy or what..' they boys laughed and Gustavo said ' I just might like this girl'.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

When the boys were done with their time at the studio, they opted to show Layla around the Palm Woods before going to see Ms Knight and Katie. 'So over there is where Carlos pulled off this sling shot stunt into the pool, which is over there..' Logan s mouth was going a mile a minute but Layla didn't mind one bit. She really did miss the guys. Carlos was on her right followed by James and Kendall right behind her. If you were to study closely, it would look like they were in a tortoise position around her. They were always protective and sometimes did things without noticing.

They were in the elevator and Logan still had his arm around his sister. 'So you never told us about how you got here' said Carlos. 'Oh yeah, well my mom just decided to surprise me with airline tickets and said I could spend my summer here...that is if you don't mind..' ' We don't mind one bit' said Kendall as they approached the door to 2J. 'Mom and Katie are going to be happy to see you'. They opened the door .

'SURPRISE!' Katie and Ms Knight had little party hats on and threw confetti at Layla as she walked through the door. 'You knew ! and didn't tell us?" now all the boys had pouty faces and their arms crossed at the same time. It was rather comical. 'Well we wanted it to be a surprise for you guys' said Ms Knight

Layla crossed the room to give them their hugs. 'Its so good to see you guys again, whoa Katie dude you got taller' Katie smiled at her 'Finally another girl' They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

'I think you guys should take Layla out and show her around' Ms Knight said as she put away the last of the dinner plates. Kendall sat at the island thinking of ideas. 'Theres this new club I think she'd like' Ms Knight looked up from the dishwasher. 'When you say club-' 'I mean no alcohol. Its more of a poetry/ open mike thing'.

'Sounds fine with me then'

'Come on sissy we gotta go!' Layla pulled her sneakers on and opened her door...to see all the guys standing in front with big smiles on their faces. She sputtered in laughter. In the Big Time Rush Mobile she sat in the back in between James and Carlos, and when her hand accidentally brushed against his, she blushed.

'Where are we going again?' 'You'll see' said Kendall. She honestly had no clue of where they were taking her until they pulled in the parking lot of some club. ' Air-Hopp' she read as they walked in. Weird name. The smell of incense and the clattering of cups greeted her as she opened the door. There was a small platform with a chair, a music stand, and a mike on it.

'Im going to go order our food,what do you guys want?' asked Kendall. They all agreed on cheeseburgers and fries. When they finished eating a young guy that looked to be in his twenties stepped onto the platform and tapped the mike. 'Helloooo hellooo to all, thank you for visiting Air-Hopp. We will now begin our open mike session.' Everyone clapped as several people one by one stepped onto the platform and did random things. The first two was a guy who juggled bowling balls, and a girl who tap danced. Then came a guy dressed in all black with high platform boots that told a rather morbid poem that had the BTR boys awkwardly clap when he finished.

Last up was a comedian that told jokes so funny Layla had tears running down her cheeks. There were a few jokes that only her and Carlos got (which made it more funny) and they nudged each other with big grins. Finally the last joke was told and he gave big smooches to the crowd as he hopped down from the platform. 'Hey I'm gunna go talk to that comedian guy Ill be back okay?' 'Okay 'said all the guys 'Dont be too long sissy.'

The comedian guy was over in a far corner sitting on a sofa sifting through a pile of magazines. He looked up when Layla approached him. 'Why hello there.' 'Hi, I just came over to tell you that some of the things you said tonight had me and my friends rolling.' He gave a smirk, quickly eying her up and down. 'Some of the things huh? Maybe you should come back to my place tonight and I can show you how funny I can be.' Layla lifted one eyebrow up. 'No thanks.' She made a move to walk away when he lunged up and grabbed he around the middle while clamping a hand over her mouth. No one was close enough to see anything. Layla bucked and thrashed as he dragged her outside and threw her on the ground before kicking her in the stomach repeatedly.

Carlos furrowed his brow, worried. 'Hey guys, wheres Layla? Its been like 15 minutes.' Logan stiffened up and looked around the room. 'I don't see her or that comedian guy..' His eyes grew huge. 'Oh my God..' They all sprang up out of their seats and speed walked to different areas of the room, trying to find Layla. 'We should check outside.' said James.

Meanwhile Layla swayed on her feet as she tried avoiding the fists flying towards her. She managed an uppercut before getting smacked across the face. She felt something hot dripping out of the corner of her mouth. She was lifted by her throat and pinned to the wall before the door that led inside slammed open and the grip on her throat vanished. She slumped to the ground.

'The boys ran to the door with Logan up front.' What he saw after he slammed open the door made his mouth from into a long O before he rushed the guy that was pinning his sister to the wall and tackled him to the ground. James rushed to help him as Kendall and Carlos ran over to Layla that was slumped against the wall. A nasty bruise forming on her left cheek. Her eyelids were closed. Carlos shook her shoulders gently. 'Layla! Layla wake up its Carlos!'

Logan straddled the guys underneath him while punching him in the face repeatedly. James managed a few kicks before he heard Carlos' pleas. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan crawled on his knees over to where his sister was. Her head was cradled on Carlos lap while Kendall held her hand. His eyes were huge, but the looks Logan saw on Carlos' face said it all. He was completely terrified. Logan blinked back tears as he tried to wake his sister up.

'Sissy, sissy wake up. Layla come on can you hear me?' Her eyelids lifted slowly, cautiously. She looked up and through her blurry vision could make out Carlos' face. She noticed her head was lying on something warm and firm, yet soft. 'Layla.' She looked to the right and saw Logan. He dipped his head and blinked deeply before looking down at her and stroking the hair out of her moved to call his mom while James said 'Ill get the car.' He took off sprinting.

'Layla are you hurt anywhere else?' Logan had wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. 'Stomach...burns...I think ribs are cracked.' Logan nodded and clenched his jaw when he slowly lifted her shirt up. Carlos couldn't help but feel red hot fury when he saw the big black and purple bruises on her stomach. Something was bulging out and Carlos thought he was gunna be sick. He looked over at Logan who looked completely terrified, he didn't move for a split second before he started barking like mad. 'She needs to be taken to a hospital! Wheres James with the dam car? Kendall tell your mom were going to be at the hospital. Kendall turned around with his eyes wide and his hand on his head when he saw the state Layla was in.

Screeching tires and a slamming car door signaled that James was there with the car. Carlos insisted on carrying Layla but didn't object when Logan firmly said he would. She was lifted bridal style and transferred to the backseat of the BTR Mobile. Carlos supporting her head on his lap while James got her feet. Layla looked up. 'Carlos..' she said in a whisper, and then her eyelids fluttered closed. Carlos was scared out of his mind. 'GO!' He yelled. Logan was too focused on driving so he settled for frequently looking in the rear view mirror at his sister. Kendall twisted around and grabbed one of her hands.

Carlos was talking quietly to Layla when he felt something warm and wet leaking onto his pants. His breathing came in short gasps as he lifted her head slightly off his lap. Only to see dark red blood all over. 'Oh my God.. LOGAN DRIVE FASTER SHES BLEEDING!' 'WHAT? where where is it coming from?' 'Its her head!' James took off his jacket and handed it to Carlos, who was given instructions as to how to lift her head and insert the jacket under from Logan. They pulled into the lot of the emergency building.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla felt like she was sinking in a pool of fire. Everywhere she felt heavy, weighed down. When the tight grip around her throat disappeared she allowed herself to partially shut down. She wondered if her brother and friends were looking for her. Suddenly she could hear a voice, faint, yet she knew it was coming from right beside her. Who was it? Was it the comedian who assaulted her? Logan? Carlos?

'Come on sissy wake up..' someone was gripping her wrist lightly. She allowed her eyes to open half way and was staring into a blurry, tan face. She recognized Carlos. 'Layla' she looked to her left and saw her brother with frightened wide eyes. The movement caused a jolt of fiery hot pain to shoot up her neck into the back of her head. Once again she succumbed to the darkness.

Logan stomped on the brakes as he pulled the car into the emergency center parking space. He and Kendall jumped out the car. Logan opened Carlos' door to see him still stroking the hair from Layla's face. What caught his attention the most though, was the blood soaked jacket wrapped under her head. He went into doctor mode. 'Okay, there has to be some sort of gash on her so we cant carry her bridal style. She'll have to go in piggy-backed.'

'I can carry her' said Carlos. 'That way you can hurry and explain everything to the doctors.' Logan numbly nodded his head as Carlos handed Layla over to James so he could hold her head up while Carlos swung his legs onto the pavement. Together they quickly worked to adjust Layla onto Carlos back with the jacket still wrapped around her head. Logan and Kendall already ran inside and a bed was wheeled out so Carlos didn't have to carry her all the way in.

Carlos wanted to protest when a team of two doctors practically yanked her off his back. A nurse opened one of her eyelids and shined a flashlight into them. 'She may have a concussion' she said before running back to the doors and holding them open as Layla was rushed inside.

Layla was aware that she was moving. At first she thought she was in a tunnel. There was a bright white light everywhere. _Am I dead? _She thought. 'Miss? Can you hear me? Miss my name is Doctor Foxx. Can you tell me your name?' She was placed on a soft bed as nurses about her hooked her up to an IV and heart monitor. 'Layla..Mitchell.' 'Very good Layla, I know you're in a lot of pain right now but can you tell me what happened?'

She just wanted to sleep. 'I got attacked by a guy.' 'Can you tell me where he hurt you?' She tried to swallow. Her throat was so dry. 'My ribs hurt, he kept kicking me there. I busted my head when he slammed me against a brick wall.' Nurses were still hovering over her. One lifted her head a bit and placed a cushion there. Doctor Foxx checked over her IV.' Yes we tended your head injury while we were still outside. Its only a nasty gash on the back of your head. Since its a head injury it bled profusely. Whoever tied that jacket around your head was a good thinker.' That got her attention.

'Wheres my brother? My friends? Are they okay?' The doctor was examining the deep purple bruises on her stomach now. 'The boys outside with you? yes they're fine. I assume they are in the waiting room, whats your brothers name?' 'Logan Mitchell' she said 'He'll be the one pacing' They both chuckled. Then the doctor turned serious once again. 'These are some nasty bruises. Your abdomen isn't bloated so There isn't any internal bleeding but I think we might want to give you an x-ray for your ribs.' She grimaced.

'Do you think you could let my brother know I'm okay?' 'Ill do it sir' said a nurse. 'His name is Logan Mitchell. Hell be with 3 other guys.' The nurse nodded and left.

The boys were all anxiously waiting. Kendall and James sat stiffly on the couch with their brows furrowed together. Carlos sat hunched in a chair with his arms on his knees. Logan ended the call with his mother and resumed pacing. Suddenly a nurse walked through the door. 'Brother and friends of Layla Mitchell?' They all stood waiting for the outcome. Each one held their breath. The nurse smiled 'Your sister is fine and is in a stable condition. Shes going to get x-rays right now to see if there was any damage done to her ribs.' 'What about her head' asked Kendall for them all. 'It's just a nasty gash on the back. We're keeping it wrapped but there's no serious damage.' They all exhaled.

'When can we see her?' asked Logan. 'After she's done with her x-rays I'll take you to her room' 'Do you have contact with your parents or a legal guardian?' 'My mom is on her way right now. Logan and Layla's mom is stuck on a cruise.' They all sat down and began yet another wait. Logan couldn't keep his feet from tapping while Carlos rubbed his hands together. He just wanted to see her.


End file.
